Jupiter's Gone: The Battle for System Sol
by Allura99
Summary: Book IV of Jupiter's Gone. The battle comes to Jupiter. An old foe is resurrected, Leda is captured, and new allies join the fight.
1. Chapter 1: Changing Hands

Chapter 1: Changing Hands

"Here we are," Elara announced to her four companions. Cami, Haruka, and Michiru paused, admiring the scenery of the main palace grounds. Elara then glanced at her sister.

"Feels good to be home, doesn't it, Leda?"

Leda kept her eyes on the palace, but she nodded in reply. Without speaking, she began walking to the palace. Might as well get this over with, Leda thought, dreading her soon-to-be encounter with Rand.

Elara frowned in worry. Leda had barely spoken to anyone since the sisters had arrived in Crystal Tokyo. What had happened? What was wrong between Leda and Paul?

Cami touched Elara's shoulder, giving her friend a sympathetic smile. "Give her time," Cami said, gesturing to Leda's now distant form. "She'll come around when she's ready."

"I just wonder how that will be," Elara sighed. "These last few months have been grueling for her."

"And for the rest of you," Cami reminded her.

"But it's been worst for Leda. She's been trying to protect everyone, and she hasn't had a chance to cope with anything yet."

"That's where we come in," Haruka interjected.

Michiru nodded. "We're going to stop this Shadow Moon Empire."

"Together," Cami added.

Elara smiled gratefully, trying to become more cheerful. "Together we're invincible!"

"Right!" the others chorused.

"Now, let's catch up with Leda," Cami suggested. Nodding, Elara led the others to the palace.

* * *

"We just don't know how long this war will take," Leda concluded. She stood before Rand in the main chamber of the Jovian Palace, explaining the decisions of the conference in Crystal Tokyo. She had omitted some details, the major one being Paul. 

"Where will all of you be?" Rand asked warily. A familiar look of resigned defeat was etched on his face. He had lived to see many of his comrades and his wife die in battles. Now his daughters were fighting, and the eldest was asking him to stay at home and mind the kitchen.

Leda closed her eyes, aware of the painful emotions coursing through her step-father's mind. She wished that he-that all of them-could be spared this ordeal. Apparently fate had a different idea.

Sighing, Leda opened her eyes. "Ilene is teamed with Ami and Angeline on Mars. Caitlyn and Lysia are also on Mars but with Mina."

"And Elara?"

"She will be with me on Jupiter, as well as Cami, Haruka, and Michiru."

"What!" Rand cried in astonishment. Elara was the weakest of the girls and Serenity had placed her at the forefront of the war. The idea was ludicrous to Rand.

"It wasn't Serenity's idea," Leda explained, sensing Rand's thoughts. "Nor mine," she added, cutting off another protest. "I asked to be placed on Jupiter. Later, Elara asked to be with me."

"And Ami's daughter is here as well?"

"Yes, Cami is here. She is Sailor Boreas. Because the three of us are younger, Haruka and Michiru are here to assist."

Rand sighed, looking out of one of the main window and becoming lost in thought. "It seems so unfair," he whispered. Then, shaking his head, he turned back to Leda.

"Where is Paul?"

Leda flinched, believing that she eluded that loaded question. Quickly she regained her composure, but not soon enough to escape Rand's attention. "He decided not to fight," Leda replied evenly.

"Why?"

"He was given the choice, as were the rest of us." Leda's tone ordered no more questions.

"Did you two fight?"

"I don't want to discuss it!" The outburst surprised the two of them. Leda sighed, ashamed at her actions.

"Paul is his own person," she stated, her voice tired. "And free to make his own decisions. I need you to run Jupiter while we face this new enemy. Please."

"Leda, I love you as if you were my flesh and blood and therefore I see you as my daughter."

"I am eternally grateful."

Rand shook away the thanks. "I want you and the other girls to return safely to me, Leda.  
Promise me that. Promise to try to come home safely."

"You know that we all will, Rand."

"I only ask one more thing from you, Leda."

"What is it?" Leda looked expectantly at Rand.

"Protect Elara at all costs."

Leda nodded. "You have my word."


	2. Chapter 2: A Resurrected Foe

Chapter 2: Resurrected Foe

The grassy field was populated by numerous black figures. A tall man with short gray hair in a black and red uniform hovered over the figures, surveying the area. When he saw her, he laughed.

"Not much longer," he laughed. "Not much longer until those you love are mine."

Leda bolted in her bed, realizing that the scene was just a dream. She knew that field, located several miles outside the palace and the capital city. That's where the battle will begin. She was sure of it.

The clock told her it was six o'clock in the morning. Outside her window, in the east, the sky was slowly turning pink. They would have to leave early if they were to make it on time.

Leda got out of bed and got dressed. Time was now a precious commodity. She hurried to see Rand.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Sailor Uranus asked, glancing around the open field. 

"This wouldn't be the best place to hide an army," Sailor Neptune commented.

"Look," Jupiter muttered, "I just know."

Boreas rubbed her arms. "It must be weird having those kind of dreams."

Europa gave her sister a sympathetic look. Leda hated the attention her gift attracted, but she hated being viewed as different because of it even more. Europa shrugged at Jupiter Moon. "Well, this just save us time and worry anyway."

"You could put that way, I guess," Jupiter admitted reluctantly.

A shadow then covered the field, plunging the Sailors into semi-darkness.

"This is it!" Jupiter cried above the howl of the wind. "Get ready!"

A large purple ball of energy appeared in the center of the field. It hovered above the wild grass, growing in size until it could have easily engulfed the Sailors.

"What is that!" Boreas cried.

"Europa, any ideas!" Jupiter shouted, desperate to be hear above the vicious wind.

"I can't get a reading!" Europa cried, focusing her attention to the ball. "It has to be some kind of transport or something!"

"It the 'or something' that bothers me!" Jupiter muttered.

The ball continued to swell. Jupiter blinked for a moment, unsure of what she had seen. Inside the center of the sphere was a void.

"It's a transport!" she cried. "Jupiter Moon Electrical Eruption!"

"Uranus Earth Shaking!"

The two attacks hit the sphere simultaneously. To their shock, the attacks were easily absorbed, not damaging it in any sense.

"You'll have to do better than that," a voice mocked.

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus turned and faced him together.

"Yulis," Uranus growled.

"Good to see you, too, Sailor Uranus. I see that you have found some allies. No difference. We'll conquer this planet like we did yours."

"That's what you think," Jupiter yelled.

Yulis froze, as he identified Jupiter as the speaker. An grin crossed his face after a moment's hesitation. "You are mistaken, sadly mistaken."

He studied the Sailors for a moment, before raising his hand to surpress a yawn. "I really must dash. Goodbye!"

"Come back here! World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Easily dodging the attacks, Yulis disappeared.

Jupiter glanced at the sphere. The void in the center was growing and she could see figures, little more than shadows, moving in it. She had to do something.

"Jupiter Moon Power Zap!" The new attack, a white ball of electrical energy, hit its mark, the center of the sphere. The electric crackle was soon masked by the screams of the dying figures from inside.

"Shadow Guards attack!" a voice cried. Instantly, several shadow warriors lept out of the sphere, quickly swarming around the Sailors. Jupiter cursed under her breath, before an idea came to her.

"Boreas!"

"Yeah?" the younger Scout replied. "Boreas Wind Tunnel Blast!"

"Do you have a computer?" Jupiter asked. "Jupiter Moon Electrical Eruption!"

"Yes!"

Jupiter glanced over her shoulder for a moment, locking eyes with Boreas. "Use it and find out how to close that portal!"

"Right!" Immediately Boreas activated her visor and her computer.

Jupiter took a closer stance to Boreas, intent on protecting her while a solution was sought. With her back to the sphere and Boreas, she concentrated on her attacks.

"Jupiter Moon Power Zap!"

The battle continued, gradually wearing the Sailors down. Jupiter was tiring too quickly. She could barely defend Boreas and herself.

"I got it!" Boreas cried in triumph. The joy soon turned to pain as a Shadow Guard threw a energy cage around the Sailor of Wind.

"Boreas! Jupiter Moon Thunder Torn--"

In shock, Jupiter stopped the attack, as something wrapped around her arms, pinning her wrists together. Her eyes widen in horror as she saw it was a black whip. Instantly, she turned to the sphere and saw a figure standing at the portal's entrance.

"Nadomus!"

"So kind of you to remember, Leda," Nadomus smirked. "Come. We're late." He gave the whip a savage jerk, yanking Leda to him. When she was close enough, he pinned her to him with one arm.

Jupiter glanced back at Boreas, who collapsed to the ground as the energy cage disappeared. Europa, hearing the screams, ran toward the two.

"Sorry, Elara," Nadomus called. "No heroics today." A large ball of energy formed in his hand.

Using all her strength, Jupiter shoved Nadomus back. In surprise, he released the ball and began falling backwards into the portal, pulling Jupiter with him.

"Ganymede!" Jupiter called, and then the portal closed.

Europa fell to her knees as the Shadow Guards disappeared around her. Sailors Uranus and Neptune ran to the two.

"What happened?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Where's the sphere?" Sailor Uranus quizzed.

A weak Boreas slowly stood up, slowly shaking her head. "What happened?

Europa stayed still for a moment. "Ganymede?" she whispered. Then, with resolution, she rose to her feet. Turning to her companions, she said, "He's got Leda. We have to go to Crystal Tokyo for help."

"Who's got her?" Boreas asked.

"Nadomus," Europa said bitterly.

"Are you sure? I thought he was dead?" Boreas exclaimed.

"We're wasting time!" Europa cried.

Neptune placed a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, let's go."

"Right!" the others cried in unison.


	3. Chapter 3: Answers with More Questions

Chapter 3: Answers with More Questions

Paul cast a disinterested glance at the skyline of Crystal Tokyo. Sighing, he turned away and pulled the curtains closed, enveloping himself in semi-darkness. Somehow, he felt more comfortable in the darkness of the room. Realizing the direction of his thoughts, he shook his head, trying to clear out the ill mood. 'What am I doing?' he asked himself.

'Hiding,' came the unwelcome reply. His jaw tightened as he recalled the few moments before Leda and the others had departed. She had seemed so apathetic, but he knew that she was unsure of what to do. Reluctantly, he understood that his actions had a lot to do with the undermining of her confidence.

"Oh, Leda," he whispered, collapsing into a chair. Suddenly, his head exploded with pain. In a desperate attempt to halt his agony, Paul pressed his hands against his temples, but the pain continued.

He 'saw' Sailor Jupiter Moon in a field not far from the outskirts of the Jovian capital. Shadowy figures surrounded her as she tried to protect Sailor Boreas. With a flash, Paul's attention was turned to a growing sphere. Then there was another flash. Now, he saw Sailor Jupiter Moon's arms were bound by a whip. Viciously, she was jerked to a man.

'Wait, Nadomus!' Paul thought. The smirking man was about to fling an attack, but Jupiter pushed him back, throwing them both into the sphere. Before it closed, she cried, "Ganymede!" Then, the pain stopped.

Panting, Paul leaned back into the chair. 'What did it mean?' Then he remembered the part of her dream that Leda had omitted from Endymion and Serenity. 'Had it come true?'

He rose from the chair and ran to the door. He had to find out. And if something had happened to Leda, he would never forgive himself.

* * *

Paul ran into the throne room, startling everyone with his unceremonious entrance. With a hasty bow, he stood before Endymion and Serenity. They stare at him, wondering about the reason for his hasty arrival.

"Is there any news from Jupiter?" Paul asked, trying to keep a semblance of being calm. It didn't matter, he realized. All that matter was making sure that Leda was safe.

"No," Serenity replied, perplexed.

"Is there something you know, Paul?" Endymion asked.

Paul's stomach churned, making him feel nauseated. 'Should I tell the king what Leda didn't tell him the first time?' He was saved by a sudden wind in the chamber.

In the center of the room, several auras began to glow, growing larger until Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Boreas, and Europa appeared. Paul's heart fell when he realized that Leda wasn't with them and that Boreas and Europa were injured. The glow faded and the Sailors ran to the throne.

"Where's Leda?" Paul demanded before the Sailors had a chance to address the monarchs.

"She's gone," Europa replied, looking at Paul with eyes filled with despair.

"Gone!"

"She was captured by Nadomus during an attack on Jupiter. She could have escaped but she protected me," Europa said, her eyes filling with tears.

"We have to save her!" Boreas cried. "We, I, owe her that much."

"We don't know where she has been taken," Sailor Neptune said. "How can we save her?"

"How can we save her without compromising Jupiter's defenses, as we already have?" Sailor Uranus asked, looking at each person in the room in turn.

"I know where she is," Paul said, closing his eyes in defeat. "She's at Charon, in the remains of the palace."

"How do you know that?" Endymion asked, looking at Paul with questioning eyes.

Paul sighed. "Leda didn't tell you all of her vision, Your Majesty. In the last part, she said that she was pulled through a void and found herself back in Charon. If Nadomus has taken her, he would have taken her back to the palace."

"Why didn't she tell us that part?"

Paul shook his head. "She didn't think it was part of the vision. She hoped that it wouldn't happen."

"We have to save her," Europa interjected. "Nadomus was the one who captured her. He tried to attack me, but Leda knocked him back, pushing both of them into the portal."

"But we can't leave Jupiter without defenses," Sailor Neptune protested.

A series of knocks on the doors of the chamber halted any further arguments. As soon as the knocking had stopped, the doors opened revealing Cassandra and two other women. This time, instead of casual clothes, Cassandra and her companions were dressed in some kind of uniform, consisting of a white tank top, black pants, black boots, and a sash, each woman wearing a different color.

The trio walked with purpose to the where the others were standing. With a short bow to the monarchs, Cassandra began to speak.

"Sailor Jupiter Moon is in danger," she said. "You have to protect her."

"You're too late," Paul said, looking away. "She's already captured."

Cassandra sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "That was what I was afraid of," she said softly. "She must be rescued. She cannot be left in the hands of Nadomus and the Empress."

"How do you know about Nadomus?" Europa asked.

"Who's the Empress?" Boreas asked.

"I had a vision of the princess's capture," Cassandra replied, looking at Europa. "In regards to Nadomus, he is an old enemy."

"And the Empress?" Boreas asked again.

"Empress Hecate is the ruler of the Shadow Moon Empire. Princess Leda cannot be left in her control."

"Why are you telling us this?" Paul asked.

"We," Cassandra said, gesturing to her companions, "have been fighting the Shadow Moon Empire for a long time. Princess Leda is valuable to its defeat."

"How!" Paul demanded.

Cassandra shook her head. "I cannot explain everything that you want to know at this time. But, I and the other guardians will help you. Iphigenia and I will stay in Crystal Tokyo while the Sailors Neptune, Uranus, and Boreas with the addition of Sailor Mars return to Jupiter. Dido will help Europa and Ganymede rescue the princess."

Paul glared at Cassandra, wondering whether to trust her. Europa placed an uncertain hand on his shoulder.

"She told me to find you before she disappeared," Europa said softly.

"Me?" Paul asked, not trusting his ears. 'Leda had asked for him?'

"She knew that you were the one to help her," Europa continued, tears welling in her eyes. "Please help me get her back, Paul."

Paul gave the young woman a bear hug, fighting back tears of his own. "Of course, I'm going, Elara. What gave the idea I wouldn't?"

Elara pulled away. "You had been fighting with Leda and you stayed in Crystal Tokyo when we went back to Jupiter."

Paul groaned. "I was wrong, Elara. Leda and I had a fight, and I stayed in Crystal Tokyo to relieve the tension. But instead of helping, it let Leda get captured. We are going to get her back, or I will die in the process."

The room was quieted by his seriousness. Boreas finally cleared her throat and turned to Cassandra.

"Who are the other guardians?"

With a slight smile, Cassandra gestured for her two companions to step forward. "Please allow me to introduce Guardians Dido and Iphigenia."

"Forgive me," Boreas began, "but who's who?"

The green-haired guardian with the sugar pink sash giggled softly. "I am Iphigenia, Guardian of Memory, keeper of the past."

"I am Dido, Guardian of Compassion, entrusted with the portals of space," the other guardian said softly. She was the tallest with wavy, sandy-blonde hair. Her sash was blue and she held a staff topped with a double blade in the shape of a tear.

Serenity's eyes noticed Iphigenia's pink bracelet with the large heart charm and then Dido's tear drop locket. "You're the ones that we saw in the sacred fire," she gasped.

Cassandra turned to the queen with the faintest of smiles. "That is correct, Your Highness. I need to formally introduce myself. I, Cassandra, am the Guardian of Hope, gifted with foresight and prophecy. I am the leader of the Guardians of Cignus, vowed to destroy the Shadow Moon Empire. For this reason and others to be revealed, we have come to aid in your struggle."

She turned to address all in the room. "Now that the introductions are completed," she said, "plans need to be made, Your Majesties."

* * *

Sailor Jupiter Moon woke up, first noticing the coldness of the gray stone floor. 'Had I been asleep? For how long?' she thought groggily. Still disoriented, she slowly moved to sit up but noticed that her arms were still bound at the wrists by a heavy black whip.

Suddenly images began to flood her mind. Yulis, the sphere, the attack on Boreas, and the appearance of Nadomus were slowly being put together. Looking around the dead room, she realized that the vision had come true; she was back on Charon.

'I have to free my hands,' she thought. Carefully, she rose to her feet and stood up. Using all the strength she could muster, she tried to break the whip as she had done in the previous encounter with Nadomus. Yet, she couldn't do it.

Panting, she studied her bound hands. If strength would not work, perhaps intelligence would. "It's worth a try," she muttered, beginning to evaluate different strategies.

"I wouldn't waste my time, Leda."

Jupiter looked up to find Nadomus beside her, his eyes gleaming with amusement. Her gray eyes steeled; her face revealing her disgust with him. His eyes gleamed brighter.

"I thought you were dead," she said, her voice acid.

Nadomus chuckled. "Is that anyway to greet an old friend, Princess?" He snapped his fingers, enveloping her in pain.

'He's so much stronger,' she thought, slowly sinking to her knees. 'What's happened?'

Due to her pain, Jupiter did not noticed the snap that ended the torture. Nadomus casually stepped over to her, using her bound wrists to jerk her to her feet. His arm went possessively around her waist as his other hand brought her face within inches of his.

"You are fortunate, my dear Leda. The Empress herself wants to meet you. It is a great honor."

"Sorry, not interested." Jupiter yelped in pain as Nadomus yanked her hair savagely.

"You better be respectful to the Empress for your own sake. If you don't give her what she wants, it will very bad for you, my dear."

"And what do you get out of it?"

"You. Either way you are mine to do whatever I want with."

He smiled, pushing her closer to him. "I am going to have so much fun, Leda," he whispered in her ear. "The Empress revived me and gave me greater powers as reward for killing your mother."

Jupiter's face became even more cold. "She should have done the math. By killing my mother, you brought out five Scouts in her place."

The slap knocked Jupiter to the ground, stunning her senses. When the ringing stopped, she heard Nadomus cry out and fly against a hard wall.

"I ordered you not to harm her!" a voice boomed.

Looking up, Jupiter saw a beautiful, white-haired woman tower over her. Waving a delicate hand over Sailor Jupiter Moon, the woman caused the whip to disappear. Jupiter stood up and faced the woman, noticing a look of approval in the woman's eyes.

"Well, niece, it looks like we have some business to discuss," the woman said. She waved her hand over Jupiter's face, as Jupiter felt her entire being, body and mind, grow numb.


	4. Chapter 4: The Rescue

Chapter 4: The Rescue

Hecate narrowed her eyes in frustration. "What are the Words!" she screamed, gesturing violently toward the young woman half-standing, half-kneeling before her. "This is your last chance! What are the words!"

Sailor Jupiter moaned as the pain level increased. Closing her eyes, she managed to shake her head, indicating her further resistance. Growling in anger, Hecate waved her hand, ending the torture. She spun around and stalked out of the room, passing an emotionless Nadomus.

"She's yours!" the Empress called, exiting the chamber. "Do with her what you will!"

Smirking, Nadomus strolled to the edge of the circle of light. It amused him to watch Jupiter struggle for breath while on her knees. Grabbing her arms, he pulled to her feet and then to him.

"You heard the Empress, my dear Leda." His tone made her blood freeze. "And I always obey my Empress." He chuckled briefly before turning his attention fully to her again. "So, what shall we do first?"

* * *

Europa was amazed as she exited the portal into the courtyard of the ruined palace. Rubbing her arms, she turned to the others, watching walk out of the blue-rimmed passage. They had made it.

Dido was the last one to exit, turning around briefly. She mumbled a few words and the portal vanished. "Is this the right place?" she asked in a detached tone.

"Yes," Ganymede answered coolly, staring at the palace before them. "If she's here, he will have her in the main chamber."

He took a step forward but halted. Slowly, he raised a hand to his face and removed his mask. After studying it for a moment, he threw it into the shadows.

Europa touched his shoulder, questions in her eyes.

He smiled. "I don't need it anymore. I'm tired of hiding, Europa. Now," he said, taking a deep breath, "let's go help Jupiter Moon."

"Right!"

Taking the lead, Ganymede led the other through the courtyard soundlessly. He didn't expect any guards, but, for Leda's sake, he didn't want to take any unnecessary risks. Despite their extreme caution, they were inside the main palace within moments.

Stopping for a moment, he gestured for Dido and Europa to come closer to him. "The halls are a maze," Ganymede said, his voice so low that Europa had to strain to hear it. "Stay close behind me, so that we don't become separated."

Dido and Europa nodded. Turning around, he began the trek through the numerous passages. In his mind, Ganymede remembered following Jupiter as she had raced to meet Nadomus. 'She's so courageous,' he thought. 'I hope that she can hold out a little longer. We're coming Leda. We're coming."

* * *

Jupiter collapsed against the hard floor, no longer able to will herself to get up and fight. The pain had stopped a long time ago, replaced by a weary numbness. Seeing her position, Nadomus huffed in disgust.

"Where's your will to fight, Leda?" he demanded angrily. "This is your fate, Leda. Get use to it." Then he stalked out of the room.

She sighed when she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. She didn't know how long he would let her rest, but it didn't matter. She had these few moments to herself.

'We're coming, Leda. We're coming.'

'What?' she thought, pulling her mind into action. Had she really 'heard' Paul? Was he coming for her?

She let the hope die. He wasn't on Charon. Even if he did remember her vision, he wouldn't come for her. He had made it clear that he didn't want to involve himself anymore in battles.

Not that she blamed him. The thought of her sisters suffering because of her made Jupiter's stomach churned. So many people depended on her and she had let them down by getting captured.

If a rescue team had been assembled, it would compromise the system's already shaky defenses. It was better this way, she told herself. She had died for something important. To Jupiter, it was all that mattered now.

* * *

Ganymede forced himself to be rational as they approached the doors of the main chamber. Turning to the others, he gestured to the others, indicating it was the room. Dido and Europa stoically nodded in understanding.

Pausing for a moment, Ganymede fought the urge to bust the ancient doors down. Instead, he steeled himself for what might be waiting for them. He hoped that Europa was doing the same.

Gathering his courage, he slipped noiselessly through the doors into the main chambers. The two women followed his example, making no sound at all. They were in.

As soon as he had entered the chamber, Ganymede rushed to Sailor Jupiter, who was laying motionless on the floor. Gently, he turned her unto her back and gasped at the sight of her face.

Her lips and nose were swollen, outlined in dried blood. Her one black eye looked like a hole in her face, the dark purple bruise strongly contrasting with her extremely pale face. Her right jaw boasted a large cut, and clumps of her hair had been pulled free from her ponytail.

Forcing himself, he gingerly checked for other injuries. Her left side was excessively bruise, the discoloration peeking through rents in her uniform. The ribs underneath were mostly likely cracked at best, broken at worst.

Cursing silently under his breath, Ganymede continued and noticed the whelps on her forearms and wrists. He moved on to her legs and discovered her left ankle was sprained. He ended the mental list with numerous minor cuts, bruises, scrapes, and burns.

Europa knelt on the other side of Jupiter, across from him. "She was Jupiter Moon when she was captured," she whispered solemnly, indicating the torture that Leda had went through. Then, Europa place her hands on her sister and closed her eyes. Reluctantly, he lifted Europa's hands away. Her eyes flew open in surprise.

"It may take all of us to get her out of here," Ganymede explained.

Supporting Jupiter's head and neck with one hand, Ganymede used the other to undo his cape and wrap it around. "We're here, Leda," he gently told the woman in his arms. "And we are getting you out of here."

Gently, he stood up, cradling Jupiter against his chest. Glancing at the others, he headed to the doors. Europa and Dido began to follow.

"Leaving so soon," Nadomus called, eyeing the intruders icily. "Such bad manners."

His eyes widen in shock for a moment when he saw Dido, but he quickly regained his composure. "Dido, what a surprise. I haven't seen you in years."

"You can stop with the pleasantries," Dido replied, taking a defensive position in front of Ganymede, Jupiter, and Europa. "We're taking the princess."

"She's not the princess, Dido," Nadomus said, as if completely disinterested. "The poor girl doesn't know a thing. Believe me, the Empress tried."

"You're a fool, Nadomus," Dido spat. "Hecate forfeited her birthright for Werla's knowledge. You have lost."

"You're betting a lot on that girl," Nadomus said coolly.

"Just as you are betting on the Empress," Dido replied smugly.

"Enough of this!" Nadomus cried, pooling large amounts of energy. "That girl is mine!"

"Get the princess out of here!" Dido order, glancing over her shoulder to the others. "Now!" Nodding, Ganymede took Jupiter out of the chamber, followed by Europa.

Satisfied that the princess was safe, Dido twirled her staff above her head with amazing speed before striking the ground between her feet. "Gemini Guardian Split!" The word "split" was echoed as numerous Didos formed a circle around a confused Nadomus.

"Try to find the real me," they taunted.

Crying in frustration, Nadomus began to strike while dodging the increasing attacks.

* * *

"What about Dido?" Europa cried, following Ganymede through the halls of the palace.

"She'll be okay," Ganymede replied. "She had a plan."

"You're very astute, Ganymede," Dido said, appearing behind Europa. "We must hurry to the courtyard. My little trick won't keep Nadomus busy for too long."

Ganymede continued to led, rushing to get them out of there. He smiled as he saw the gray light of the courtyard ahead. "We're almost out!"

They ran into the courtyard, halting at the center. Dido held up her staff, preparing to open the space portal that would take them back to Crystal Tokyo. Ganymede and Europa watched the courtyard for any sign of trouble.

"That wasn't nice, Dido!" Nadomus cried, appearing in front of the palcace. "You are not leaving with her!"

"I need more time," Dido called, still focusing on conjuring the portal.

"You got it," Europa answered. "Europa Cold Sleep!"

Nadomus roared in pain, as Europa's freezing mist surrounded him.

"It's open," Dido called. Ganymede, still carrying Jupiter, and Europa ran into the portal.  
Dido followed and the portal closed. Panting, Nadomus fell to the pavement.

"Poor, poor Nadomus," a tall blonde woman dressed in navy mocked.

"Scylla, why didn't you stop them?" Nadomus demanded, standing up.

"You said the girl wasn't the princess," she retorted. "I was not about to face Dido if that was the case."

Then Scylla noticed the pallor of Nadomus's face. "You liar! She really is the princess, isn't she!"

Nadomus slowly nodded.

Fuming, Scylla came within inches of his face. "You'd better hope that the Empress either wins or dies, you incompetent fool. Because if she loses and survives, you will die permanently this time."


	5. Chapter 5: What Once Was Lost

Chapter 5: What Once Was Lost

"Step, step, step, turn. Step, step, step, turn. She'll be okay, turn. She'll be okay," Paul thought, pacing in the hallway outside Leda's room. It had seemed like an eternity since he had carried her in there, only to be pushed out by the palace medical staff and Hotaru.

"She'll be okay," he said aloud, trying to reassure himself. Dido had left to find Cassandra as soon as Leda had been entrusted to the medical team, and Elara was assisting Hotaru. He knew that Elara and Hotaru would do everything in their powers to help Leda, but he could shake a feeling of dread.

Sighing, Paul quit his pacing and leaned against the cool stone wall. Hotaru had promised to get him as soon as they were finished with Leda's initial treatments. That had been a good half-hour ago. "Let her be okay," Paul prayed.

As if an answer to his silent prayer, the door opened and the medical team quietly filed out. Finally, a weak Elara entered the hall, smiling at Paul. Without his knowledge, he leaned eagerly toward her.

"Hotaru said that you can go in, now," she said softly, the smile fading. She swayed and Paul reached out to steady her.

"Elara, are you okay?" Paul asked, fully noticing the lines and pallor of her face.

Elara nodded. "I just gave Leda and Hotaru a energy boost," she explained. "I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"I'll take you to your room," Paul said, moving into a better position to support her.

Elara shook her head. "Go see Leda, Paul," she ordered.

"After you're laying down for a nap." His tone warned her not to argue.

Nodding, she let him lead her down the hall to her room.

* * *

Paul knocked softly before opening the door. It was a small but elegant room, with the bed opposite a large window. Hotaru looked up from her vigil by the bed and smiled at Paul. Wordlessly, he crossed the room and stood beside her.

"How is she?" he asked, trying to mask some of the emotions surging through him.

Hotaru's sympathetic smile grew. "She'll be okay. Elara and I managed to heal most of the physical damage. Except for a few minor bruises, she's great."

"Emotionally?" he asked, his eyes never leaving Leda's face.

"I don't know," Hotaru sighed. "She had given up hope just before you got to her. Apparently, she suffered some kind of interrogation by the Empress before being handed over to Nadomus. Those two did a number on her."

Paul gritted his teeth. "It's my fault."

"This is no time to be discussing blame," Hotaru said sternly. "The important thing is to help Leda. We managed to convince her that she was safe before she fell asleep, and sleep is probably the best thing for her right now. But she will need lots of love and support as she recovers."

"You know I will do everything I can to help," Paul said, "if she lets me."

Hotaru shook her head. "Just be there for her, whether she wants it or not." Hotaru stood up and smiled down at Leda. "She's a fighter, Paul, and she'll fight to come back to us."

"Thank you, Hotaru," Paul said.

Nodding, Hotaru walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

He just sat there, watching Leda breathe evenly in her sleep. It still amazed him how closely Leda resembled her mother. Except for her gray eyes and a few inches of height, Leda could have been Lita's twin. Even their names sounded alike.

He took her hand and held between his, thanking the force responsible for this second chance. Sighing, he looked back at her face. The bruises and scrapes that he had encountered on Charon were gone, thanks to the combined efforts of Hotaru and Elara.

Yet, the question of her emotional state still plagued him. "She had given up hope just before you got to her," Hotaru had said, sending chills down his spine.

'What if Nadomus had gotten back to Leda before they rescue? Would the situation had turned out tragically different?' Paul closed his eyes and tried to stop that line of thinking.

The rustle of sheets instantly snapped him to attention. A moan escaped Leda's open lips as her head turned toward him. Then, her eyelids began to flutter and finally open.

It was a moment before her tired eyes focused on him. "Paul?" she whispered, not trusting her sight.

He leaned closer to her, smiling gently. "Yeah, I'm here, Leda. You're safe now."

"Safe where?" she asked, her voice now stronger. With her eyes locked on his, she rose to a sitting position, waiting for an answer.

"In the palace at Crystal Tokyo. We brought you back from Charon a day ago."

Leda closed her eyes and sighed. "Another day of my life gone." Shaking her head to clear away such thoughts, she looked at Paul ago. "Who's we?"

"Me, Elara, and Dido."

"Dido?"

"I forgot. You don't know about her and Iphigenia."

"No, I don't," Leda said curtly. Paul smiled at the familiar spunk.

"Well, do you mind telling me, or are you just going to smile at me?"

"I would be very content to sit and smile at you, but, then again, I know your temper." Ignoring Leda's warning look he continued. "Cassandra arrived in Serenity and Endymion's throne room with two other women. She warned us to protect you, but the warning was a little too late because Elara and the others had just arrived from Jupiter."

"They left Jupiter defenseless!"

"Calm down, Leda. We were debating on what to do when Cassandra suggested that Haruka and the others minus Elara returned to Jupiter, while Elara, Dido, and I went to rescue you. Apparently, Cassandra is the leader of the Guardians of the Cignus System.

"According to Cassandra, Nadomus and this Empress are old enemies. Dido is the Guardian of Compassion and controls the space portals, like Setsuna controls the time portals. Iphigenia is the Guardian of Memory and she said something about being the keeper of the past."

"Did they say anything else?" Leda ask.

"They wouldn't. Cassandra said that they couldn't tell us everything we wanted to know."

"Why did they bother to help Jupiter and rescue me?"

Paul shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Leda. But Cassandra said that you were valuable to the defeat of the Shadow Moon."

Leda stilled before burying her face in her hands to sob. "I didn't want this. I didn't want this."

Paul sat on the bed beside her, holding her tight against his chest. "You didn't want what, Leda?" he asked tenderly, stroking her hair.

Slowly, she raised her tear-filled eyes to his. "I don't want another responsibility. What more do they want from me? Haven't I done enough? Hasn't my family suffered enough?"

Paul wiped away some of the tears, trying to find the words to comfort her. "We don't know what Cassandra meant and she wouldn't explain. But I promise you this, Leda, whatever happens from now on I will be there with you."

"You don't mean that," she said icily and tried to pull away from him.

Paul held his grip. "I was a fool, Leda. I tried to save us both pain and we both got hurt further. I almost died when I had a vision of you being captured. Nothing means anything to me unless I can be with you, Leda."

The sincerity in his eyes slowly melted Leda's anger. "I need you, too, Paul," she whispered.

"I know it's going to take sometime for things to heal between us, Leda. But I will always love you. I want you to know that."

She smiled. "Ditto."

"Ditto?" Paul gasped in mock amazement. "After all that, I get just a ditto."

"I love you with all my heart and always will," she said solemnly.

"That's better," Paul said, causing them both to laugh. Then, slowly, he kissed her, revealing the emotions that had be held in check for too long. Yet, before things got too heated, he reluctantly pulled away.

"Do you think you could step outside for a moment?" Leda said after a pause.

"Kicking me out so soon?" Paul joked.

"No," her voice turning serious, "I'm going to get dressed and then we're going to see Cassandra. I wanted to know what I have to do with the defeat of the Shadow Moon Empire."

"Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"If I wait, it will drive me crazy with speculation. Besides, if it's bad news, shouldn't we get it over with?"

Paul sighed and tucked a stray lock of Leda's hair behind her ear. "I hope it's not bad news, Leda. I think you've have had enough to last anyone a lifetime."

"Either way I have to know, Paul." She leaned and gave him a brief, but thorough kiss. "I'd better get dressed now."

"I'll wait for you outside."

Leda smiled. "I know you will."


	6. Chapter 6: Convergent Destinies

Chapter 6: Convergent Destinies

Camilla, heir to the throne of Mercury, glanced at the darkening Jovian skies as the wind harshly whipped her hair about her face. Anxious, she turned to Princess Rei. The older woman's face was grim.

"There's an evil presence," the Princess of Mars reported, "and it's growing."

She turned to Cami as the younger woman sighed. "We'd better be ready if it's the Shadow Moon Empire. Contact Crystal Tokyo while I get Haruka and Michiru."

Cami watched Rei leave before pulling her communicator out of her pocket. She focused on the task at hand. As Neo-Queen Serenity's face appeared, Cami couldn't help but think, 'I hope we're enough.'

* * *

Paul squeezed Leda's hand as they stood outside the main chamber. They knew that Cassandra and Iphigenia were inside with Serenity and Endymion, but they weren't sure who else would be in the main chamber. He hoped that he and Leda would not regret this later.

"You sure you want to do this?" Paul asked.

Leda did not answer. Instead, she took a deep breath. Assuming a regal posture, Leda knocked once on the massive doors and opened them without waiting for an answer.

There were quite a few surprised faces to see Leda walk into the throne room. Neo-Queen Serenity gaped openly, while King Endymion wore a guarded expression. Elara appeared greatly relieved, while Hotaru gave a small smile. Rini had a questioning look in her eyes. However, the Guardians did not seem surprised in the least.

"Good evening, Princess Leda," Cassandra said, bowing. Iphigenia and Dido followed suit.

"Good evening," Leda replied. Then she turned to Serenity and Endymion and bowed. "Your Majesties, I need to know what part I play in the defeat of the Shadow Moon Empire and why."

"We're all curious, Leda," Serenity said, "but Cassandra refuses, saying the time is not right."

"Is it time now?" Endymion asked, his expression still guarded.

Cassandra smiled and bowed. "What I have to reveal has to be reveal to Princess Leda. If she allows others to be present, it is her decision. Princess Leda?"

"It wasn't a question of time, but of who," Leda said emotionlessly, watching the Guardian closely.

"It was a question of when this meeting would occur, princess," Cassandra replied.

"Whatever you have to reveal, you may reveal before these people, whom I trust dearly," Leda answered, her arm sweeping the room. "I want to know why you bothered to save me twice and help Jupiter. I want to know why you call me 'princess' when I don't possess the title. More importantly, I want to know why Hecate called me her niece and what are 'the Words of the Kingdom' are," Leda continued, her whole presence radiating command.

Cassandra and the other Guardians visibly flinched. "Hecate asked you for the Words of the Kingdom?"

It was Leda's turn to look surprised. "Yes," she answered hesitantly.

"What else happened when the Empress was with you?" Cassandra asked, intent on the coming answer.

"What does it matter?" Paul demanded, moving protectively besides Leda.

Dido gave him an annoyed look. "It has everything to do with whether we can defeat the Shadow Moon Empire or not," Dido retorted.

Iphigenia placed a warning hand on Dido's arm. "They know so little," she said softly.

"Then, please, tell us," Leda begged.

"First, I need to know what happened between you and the Empress first," Cassandra said, a hint of mourning in her voice.

Leda sighed, closing her eyes due to the painful memories. "Nadomus was. . . He was trying to intimidate me, but I retorted everything he said. He got mad and slapped me. Next thing I knew he slammed against a wall across the room, and this woman said that he wasn't to hurt me until she had seen me."

"Please, go on," Cassandra urged.

"Hecate was nice at first, saying I would rule with her if I gave her the Words. I refused. The more I refused, the angrier she began. Toward the end, she resorted to torture, but I wouldn't give what she wanted. I didn't know what she wanted. Furious, she gave me back to Nadomus." Leda paused, her eyes clinched in pain.

"He decided he wanted another battle, but this time he was so much stronger." Her voice was detached and just above a whisper. "He stop me in place before I could send an attack or blow. That's how I got most of my injuries. He could hit me without fear of me being able to strike back. After a while, he grew disinterested and left. Then Dido, Ganymede, and Europa showed up and rescued me."

Paul wordlessly reached and held one of Leda's hands. She smiled at him gratefully. Outwardly, she appeared calm, but the intensity of her grip on his hand told how much she was shaken emotionally.

Leda turned her attention back to Cassandra. "That's what happened between me and the Empress," she concluded, her tone daring the Guardian to ask anymore questions.

Cassandra bowed, her face grim. "Hecate called you her niece, Princess Leda, because you are. And I call you 'princess' because you are not only the Princess of Jupiter but the Princess of the Cignus System as well."

Numerous gasps could be heard around the room. Leda remained silent and paled visibly. Cassandra turned to the other Guardians. Iphigenia and Dido nodded and came forward.

"I am Dido, Guardian of Compassion, entrusted with the portals of space." She bowed to Leda and then stepped back to her original spot.

"I am Iphigenia, Guardian of Memory, keeper of the past." She bowed. "I will reveal what you wish to know."

She stretched her hand before her. "Orb of History--come forth!" A white ball hovered above Iphigenia's hand, slowly growing in size and intensity. Soon the ball was as big as a basketball.

With a upward movement of her hand, Iphigenia sent the ball to the center of the ring the people in the room had formed. Once it was still again, the ball grew until it was taller than anyone present. Then, it stopped growing and hovered above the floor.

"Long ago," Iphigenia began, as an image of a palace in the sphere, "the Cignus System enjoyed a peace much like your Silver Millennium. During that time, our kingdom came in contact with your Moon Kingdom. No lasting relationship was made, because shortly after the initial contact, Beryl attacked."

The sphere changed, showing a family of four. "Our king and queen had two children, fraternal twins. The first born and heir was named Adonis. His sister was named Amalthea. While Prince Adonis trained to become the next king, Princess Amalthea studied with a sage of healing and magic, Werla."

"However, there was a prophecy." The sphere darkened and only shadowy figures appeared. "It said that one day the queen would have two children, the Child of Light and the Child of Darkness, opposite in appearance as night and day. The Child of Darkness would disappear and return to rise against the kingdom, covering the system in evil darkness. From the lineage of the Child of Light, a female warrior would arise to combat the Child of Darkness and bring peace back."

The sphere lightened and a man and a woman appeared in the center. "Prince Adonis had black hair, brown eyes, and a tan complexion, while Princess Amalthea was fair in every respect. However, the prophecy warned that appearances could be deceiving, and the king and queen kept a watchful eye on both their children, fearing that the prophecy would unfold soon.

"They were correct; it did," Iphigenia continued, her voice now sad. "Princess Amalthea began to change, challenging the right of Adonis as heir. Then she and Werla disappeared. After a year, the king and queen warned the guards to watch for Princess Amalthea's return. Three years after her disappearance, the princess returned, prepared for battle and calling herself Hecate.

"The other Guardians and myself tried to protect the rest of the royal family, but Hecate's power and her army was too strong. Nadomus, Werla's son, was her chief general. During the battle, a Guardian named Scylla fell under Hecate's power and we were forced to destroy her."

Tears flowed down Iphigenia's face at the memories. Cassandra and Dido's eyes misted as well. Yet, Iphigenia continued with the story.

"As the situation became hopeless, the king and queen sent Prince Adonis to your system. The other Guardians were killed, and the three of us were mortally injured. The king and queen used their combined powers to stop the attack and subdue Hecate. In a final act of hatred, Hecate sent a massive strike and killed her father.

"The queen viewed the wreckage around: everyone was dead or dying. Knowing that the prophecy had to be completed, she resolved to use the last of her powers to aid in the completion. She banished the weakened Hecate and her army beyond the system. Weakening quickly, she healed and tried to send the three of us to Earth. However, her power failed. We never reached this system. Knowing our duties, we have been searching for Prince Adonis ever since."

Cassandra stepped forward. "We eventually found out the fate of Prince Adonis. Plagued by his memories and a sense of guilt, Adonis sought refuge in a new identity. He called himself Logan."

Leda backed away from the Guardians. "Logan? Are you saying that my father was Adonis!"

"You are descended from the Child of Light, Princess Leda," Iphigenia said softly.

"As such, you alone have the power to stop Hecate," Dido added.

"But I don't know how!" Leda cried vehemently. "Hecate tried! Find somebody else!"

Cassandra looked eyes with Leda. "Atolei vender faire te lowa," the Guardian chanted.

Leda's eyes widen and her face became dreamy. "Atolei la ause e li a amei ro eterei," Leda replied. Then she shook her head and became alert.

"What just happened?" Elara asked, glancing between Cassandra and Leda.

Cassandra smiled. "The Words of the Kingdom is a command in the royal language of Cignus to halt the Child of Darkness. It can only be used by the foretold warrior, the descendent of the Child of Light. Leda just proved her identity."

"What did I say?" Leda asked shakily.

"I gave you the standard royal greeting: May fair winds follow you always. You gave the proper reply: May the House of Light and Love rule forever. Your father taught you well."

"I was very young when he died," Leda said, her voice distant. Turning her attention to the matter at hand, she asked, "How does Hecate not know the Words if she is of royal blood?"

"She did," Dido answered.

"What!"

Dido sighed. "In order to embrace the darker arts and become Hecate, Princess Amalthea had to forfeit her birthrites, the abilities she possessed as a Princess of Cignus. She lost her ability to use the ancient commands, to see into the future, and to heal."

"Many of your gifts, Princess Leda," Iphigenia continued, "are a legacy from your father."

"Do you know how he died?" Leda asked softly.

"No," Cassandra answered. "Iphigenia's power cannot delve into the matter."

"Why?" Endymion asked. "She's the keeper of the past."

"It may have been the work of the Shadow Moon, for a strong power prevents my search," Iphigenia replied.

Leda felt angry, tired, and confused. "Do you have any more surprises for me?"

Cassandra glanced questioningly at Dido. The blonde slowly nodded and turned to Leda. She took one step forward and opened her mouth to speak.

A series of beeps drew all eyes to Neo-Queen Serenity. Concerned, the queen opened her communicator. "Cami?"

"Your Majesty," the worried voice cried through the static, "Princess Rei feels a growing presence of evil. She believes that Jupiter is about to be attacked by the Shadow Moon Empire."

Leda and Elara choked on sobs as the rest of the room stood in stilled shock. A low rumble could be heard over the communicator.

"Cami, what was that?" Serenity demanded, becoming worried.

"They're here!" Sailor Mars called in the background. "Cami, transform!"

"Cami, wait!" Serenity cried.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty!" Then the communicator clicked off.

Leda looked at Paul and then Elara, trying to judge their reactions to the situation. With a determined gleam in her eye, Leda turned to Endymion and Serenity.

"I have to go home," she said, her tone commanding. "Now."


	7. Chapter 7: Facing the Enemy

Chapter 7: Facing the Enemy

Sailor Boreas suddenly halted as Sailor Mars stilled, watching the Jovian skies. Not certain of the priestess' thoughts, Boreas felt her whole body recoil from the darkening shadows. Something evil was coming, advancing toward the Jovian capital.

"I hope we're enough," Boreas whispered. She, Sailor Mars, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus were the only ones prepared to face the Shadow Moon Imperial army. The skies grew even darker.

Boreas felt her resolve weaken. This would be only her second battle, and she was injured in the first, relying on Sailor Jupiter Moon to protect her. Additional help, especially from Crystal Tokyo, may not come in time, she realized.

"Sailor Boreas," Sailor Mars called, turning to face the younger woman. "Don't lose hope yet. Have faith in your abilities and our friends."

Boreas nodded solemnly, before Sailor Mars moved toward the edge of the field. It was the same field where she had encountered her first battle and where Leda was kidnapped. The city was only a few miles behind them. It had to be protected, no matter what the costs.

Boreas glanced over at Sailors Neptune and Uranus, who were by the opposite edge of the field from Sailor Mars. 'The older Scouts wield amazing powers,' she thought in awe. Yet, Sailor Mars had told her to faith in her abilities and their friends. She became determined to rely on that.

A blur in the corner of her eye caused Boreas to turned to a tree less than a yard away. Against the tree, a tall, blonde woman was leaning, smirking at Boreas. Her black sleeveless dress with a short, full skirt and black knee-high boots emphasized her pale complexion. Pure malice radiated from her presence.

"Who are you?" Boreas demanded, taking a defensive position.

The woman's smirked grew larger. "Wouldn't you like to know." She stood to her full height and came toward Boreas in a confident stride, one hand on a hip.

"Take my advice, Sailor Boreas," the woman said, walking past the young woman, "run while you still can."

Boreas slowly turned, anger beginning to build within her. "I don't run from anyone, Blondie."

"Oh, goodie," the woman replied in anticipation. "More fun for me."

Boreas jumped as the blue arc of energy destroyed the tree behind her. She risked a glance toward the other Scouts and found that they were engaged in battle as well. She looked back at the mysterious woman only to take the full force of another energy arc.

The blow knocked Boreas into a stump, the smoldering remains of the tree that took the first strike. Trying to ignore the black spots dancing in front of her eyes, she saw a streak of silver heading for her throat. She rolled away, sickening at the sound of the shattering wood.

"You're quick," the woman sneered, yanking the flared, curve blade of her sword free from the stump. "But your luck is about to run out."

Boreas forced herself to her feet. "Boreas Wind Tunnel Blast!"

The woman gave a brief smile before easily dodging the attack. "Nice trick, but not enough, I'm afraid."

Boreas felt her anger surged again. 'Who does this lady think she is?' "I've had enough of this! Boreas Galactic Gale!"

The wall of ice and wind caught the woman off guard. She shrieked as the cold stung her exposed skin. Then, the attack vanished and the smirk reappeared.

"Neat trick, Sailor Boreas. But do you really think its enough to save you, your friends, or this pathetic planet?"

Boreas took a step backward, watching the woman's every move.

Her sarcastic grin grew larger. "Didn't think so." The woman brandished her sword, the blade gleaming in the weak light.

"Boreas Wind Tunnel Blast!" This was Boreas last offensive effort, as the attack drained too much energy from her.

The woman turned the blade up, shielding herself from the assault. She wielded the blade again, noticing Boreas' weakened state. "Goodbye, Sailor Boreas."

"Scylla! Stop!"

Both women turned to face the approaching group. To Boreas, Sailor Jupiter Moon, Ganymede, and the Guardians never looked better. Scylla placed the tip of her sword before her on the ground, between her and the ones approaching.

Dido, looking at the woman with pure malice positioned herself between Scylla and the group. Boreas moved to be beside Jupiter. Scylla continued to smirk.

"Dido, long time, no see," the woman greeted with a sugary, fake friendliness.

"I had hoped not to see you here, Scylla," Dido replied bitterly.

Boreas looked from Scylla back to Dido. "How do you know each other?"

Scylla laughed, her eyes never leaving Dido's pained ones. "She was the Guardian that fell to Hecate's power," Dido answered, closing her eyes briefly. "She's also my twin sister."

There audible gasps as each recognized the startling resemblance in the two women.

"It's still not too late, Scylla, to return to us," Iphigenia stated, her eyes pleading with her former friend.

"I'll take this road to its end," Scylla retorted, lifting her sword.

Dido twirled her glaive. "As you wish, sister."


	8. Chapter 8: Strength in Numbers and Hope

Chapter 8: Strength in Numbers and in Hope

"I'll take this road to its end," Scylla retorted, lifting her sword.

Dido twirled her glaive. "As you wish, sister."

Sailor Jupiter Moon stepped forward to stop the sisters, but Cassandra pulled her back. Jupiter spun angrily to confront the Guardian's interference. However, Cassandra's attention was still focused on Dido and Scylla.

"This is their battle," Cassandra stated. "It is time that we face ours."

Jupiter glanced around the field, noticing the increase in the number of shadow figures. If they didn't join the battle soon, the other Scouts would be overpowered. She wouldn't let that happen.

"Just remember that Hecate is mine," Jupiter ordered, her voice ice cold. Without another glance, she ran to help Sailor Mars. Ganymede watched her indecisively for a moment before following.

Boreas felt her strength return, as Cassandra and Iphigenia proceeded to the middle of the field. She turned to Sailor Europa "Are we it?" she asked.

"It?"

"The only ones to face this!" Boreas explained.

"Serenity will send some of the other Scouts, if needed," Europa answered, her tiara glowing. "Let's hope that it doesn't come to that," she added, as they ran to help Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus.

* * *

"Hope Guardian Battle Power-Up!" Lavender light from Cassandra's pendant flashed, then bathed her entire body. A moment later, the light receded.

Her purple hair was now pulled back into a braided ponytail. The metal gauntlets that covered the forearms of her white, long-sleeve tunic glistened silver in the murky light. In her hands, Cassandra held a short, navy blue staff that ended in sword-like blades.

"Memory Guardian Battle Power-Up!" Iphigenia's heart charm flashed with pink light, before covering her completely. In an instant, the light was gone.

Her aqua hair was held back by a pink headband. Her white tank top was replaced a long-sleeve tunic, and her pink sash was substituted by a black belt, covered with pink hearts, identical to her charms. She had no gauntlets but a bladed boomerang hung from the belt, resting against her hip.

"For the memory of Cignus!" Cassandra cried, slicing through the throng of shadowmen. More moved to attack the new enemy, but fell to the double blades. Yet, the attackers kept coming.

Iphigenia plucked a heart from her belt and hurled it into a clump of approaching Graysons. The charm exploded, leaving only ashes. She pulled the boomerang free from its loop on her belt. "For the House of Light!"

* * *

"Europa Cold Sleep!"

"Boreas Wind Tunnel Blast!"

The two blows stopped the crowd around Sailors Neptune and Uranus, giving the two Outers an opportunity to finish off their adversaries.

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

"About time you got here, Europa," Sailor Uranus quipped, producing her Space Sword.

"I thought you two could handle anything," Europa replied.

"Might as well let the rookies get broke in," Sailor Neptune retorted.

"There's another group heading our way," Boreas announced, stopping the exchange. "Let's get to work!"

"Right!"

* * *

"Jupiter Moon Thunder Tornado!" The blast took out the three shadow men that were moving behind Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars looked over her shoulder to Jupiter Moon and Ganymede and gave a slight nod. Then, she attacked the next enemy with a vengeance.

"Mars Fire Sniper!"

Almost back to back, Jupiter and Ganymede fought continuously to repel the incoming forces. She wanted to postpone asking for additional help as long as possible, but they couldn't continue fighting at the pace they were at now. 'A few more minutes, please,' she prayed.

"Jupiter Moon Electrical Eruption!"

A gray glob flew in front of her face, missing her by inches. Graysons were now becoming intermixed with the shadow men. Her plea for a few minutes went unanswered.

Behind her, she felt Ganymede trip. She whirled, pulling him out of the way of a gray glob. A bleeding Ganymede handed her a star.

"Ganymede Love Strike!"

Jupiter fell to her knees as Ganymede slipped into unconsciousness in her arms. Her mind raced for ideas as a group slowly closed on the pair. Their evil sneers revealed that they knew of her desperate situation.

"Callisto Meteor Smash!"

"Lysithea Tidal Tsunami!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Jupiter turned and smiled gratefully at the appearance of Sailors Venus, Callisto, and Lysithea.

"Serenity thought you may need some extra help," Sailor Venus explained.

"Next time someone invades our home, Leda, tell us," Callisto said.

"We're Scouts, too, you know," Lysithea added.

"Callisto, Lysithea, I'm glad you're here," Jupiter stated appreciatively, still holding Ganymede in her arms. "Together we'll finish this."


	9. Chapter 9: The Culmination

Chapter 9: The Culmination

The battle was in full rage, as the air crackled with energy. The ashes and smoke filled the air, clouding the participants' view as they struggled for dominance. No relief, for either side, was in sight.

Jupiter wiped sweat off her brow, as her "Thunder Dragon" turned her adversary to ashes. She quickly surveyed the field, noting that none of the Scouts were in eminent danger but all were tiring. She glanced to the edge where Dido fought her sister with a seemingly heatless vengeance.

Both sisters were bleeding from gashes inflicted by the other's blade. A quick thrust from Scylla made Dido dodged. Her weak legs did not support the move, and the Guardian collapsed to one shaky knee. Sensing her sister's weakness, Scylla smiled, retracting her sword to study her sibling.

"It ends here, sister," Scylla stated, resuming a fighting stance.

Dido's eyes never left Scylla's. "Yes, it ends here."

Dido's detached, icy expression sent chills down Jupiter's spine, as she ran to the sisters. She watched helplessly as Scylla lunged again at Dido. Dido rolled, her glaive catching Scylla's flesh just above her left hip. Jupiter's throat tightened as she watched the tear-shaped blade slice, exiting just below her right breast.

The curved sword clamored against the ground, as Scylla grabbed her bleeding abdomen. She turned, eye-wide, to face her sister. Dido was still kneeling, tears spilling down her usually stoic face. Weakening, Scylla dropped to her knees, her eyes still focused on Dido.

"Please, forgive me," Dido whispered, her voice cracking.

Scylla faltered, but Jupiter caught her before she fell. Gently, Jupiter eased Scylla into a laying position. "Europa!" Jupiter cried desperately.

Scylla studied Jupiter's face, as her breathing became labored. A wondrous look overcame her face, as Jupiter's tears began to fall as a gentle rain on her face. "You are really the princess, aren't you?"

"What?" Jupiter gasped, the question throwing her off-guard.

"Free us from this pain," Scylla whispered, her eyes losing focus. "Break the cycle."

"What cycle?" Jupiter asked, squeezing one of Scylla's hands. "Scylla, please."

Europa knelt on the other side of Scylla, quickly taking note of the injury.

"Can you help her?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't know," Europa answered honestly. "I'll try. Europa Healing Enrichment!"

Yellow-green light surrounded Europa and Scylla. The light grew in intensity, blinding Jupiter and Dido. Gradually, the light faded, and then vanished completely.

Scylla continued to struggle for each breath, and the gash wasn't completely healed. Europa, panting, weakly wiped sweat from her face. "I couldn't stop all the bleeding. There's just too much damage," she stated sadly.

Dido placed a hand on Jupiter's shoulder. "Europa may not be able to help, but you can."

"How?" Jupiter asked.

"You are the heir. Use your powers to heal her. Please," Dido begged, "bring my sister back to me."

Jupiter looked down at the woman she held in her arms. She was the mirror image of Dido, now that the evil had faded from Scylla's face. This woman, Jupiter thought, wasn't always under Hecate's power. She was once a friend, an ally, and a teammate.

"It shouldn't end this way," Jupiter whispered. "I wish I could help."

Gradually, Jupiter felt a gentle breeze surround her. It swirled faster and faster around her, until her surrounding were a blur. Surprised, she noticed that her hair was now free, whipping around her face. As suddenly as it had appeared, the breeze stopped.

Leda looked at the white dress she was now wearing. It was slightly off the shoulder and edged in black velvet. She felt wiser somehow, as a new knowledge became accessible to her for the first time. It was the knowledge that her father had imparted to her a long time ago.

"Scylla, guardi de mercea, rejoi nue (Scylla, Guardian of Mercy, rejoin us)," Jupiter whispered in the language of Cignus. "Rejoi su amoris (Rejoin your friends)."

A white light surrounded Scylla. To the amazement of the onlookers, the fatal gash began to close and then fade completely. Europa gasped as she felt her strength returning. The light faded.

Scylla slowly opened her eyes, immediately focusing on Leda's face. "Thank you," she said simply. Then she rose to her feet.

Dido stared at her sister with uncertainty. Scylla smiled and the two sisters embraced fiercely. "Scylla, I'm so sorry," Dido whispered, clenching her twin closer to her.

Scylla stroked her sister's hair. "Dido," she soothed, "there's nothing to forgive. We're together again."

Dido released her hold and glanced at Leda. "Thank you."

Leda nodded, her eyes searching for the progress of the others. To her relief, most of the invaders had been vanquished, and those still standing were being held by the Scouts. 'But where is Hecate?' Leda thought.

As if to answer her question, a flash of purple light announced Hecate's arrival at the center of the field. Her eyes immediately found Leda's, searching for weakness. Then, the Empress smiled, as if she already anticipating victory.

Leda glanced at her companions. "This is my fight," she stated. Then, she turned and marched to Hecate.

A figure stepped in front of the Empress, halting Leda's progress. He bowed mockingly, his eyes leering at her. "I think we have some unfinished business," Nadomus said.

"No, your fight is with me," Ganymede replied, appearing beside Leda.

Nadomus quirked an eyebrow, glancing at Hecate for an answer. The Empress nodded her permission. "Very well, boy, I shall teach you a lesson."

Leda glanced at Ganymede as Nadomus moved to a different part of the field. Sensing her concern, he gave her a wink. She smiled briefly, as she turned to her new opponent.

"Well, niece, we are face to face again," Hecate greeted. "You have seemed to discovered your powers. It won't make any difference in the final outcome."

"Yes, it will," Leda stated, her voice completely calm. "I am the one who will end this.

"Con totale tenei, demandie le powre e Cignus. (With all that I have, I call upon the powers of Cignus). Dareie le powre e mei destinia. (Grant me the powers of my destiny). Aei le descendia e le natalei e li. (I am the descendant of the Child of Light.) Aei le batelesa procephia quei darea paz agina. (I am the foretold warrior that will bring peace back.)"

Hecate grew pale as the ancient words rang across the field. She glanced worriedly at Nadomus, who was falling to Ganymede. There was no one to help her but herself.

"Werla, give me guidance!" the Empress cried. "Help me!"

"Ojeaei," Leda continued, her eyes dazed, "Cignus a le guardis e la ause e li a amei. (Hear me, Cignus and the Guardians of the House of Light and Love). Dareie le powre a darie paz agina. (Give me the power and I will bring peace back). Demandie le powre. (I call upon the power).

"I will destroy you all!" Hecate screamed, summoning a massive strike of negative energy. "I will win!"

"Demandie mercea (I call upon mercy), compasea (compassion), memorea (memory), fayea (hope), amei (love), harmonea (harmony), jei (joy), trea (truth), athea (wisdom), a jeuci (and justice). Con totale mei powre (With all my power), con totale le powre e Cignus (with all the power of Cignus), con totale le powre e le guardis (with all the power of the Guardians), eradicei su malice totale (I eradicate all of your evil)! Darie paz agina (I will bring back peace)!"

A thunderous roar caused the onlookers to grab their ears painfully, as white light flooded the center of the Jovian field. The roar grew louder as the light covered the battle grounded, swallowing the forces of both sides. As quickly as it appeared, the light vanished.

Paul looked at the ground before him, realizing that Nadomus had vanished. He gazed around the field and stared at the sight. The dust and the smoke were gone. The sun was shining brightly overheard as a gentle breeze carried the scent of wildflowers.

He turned to the Scouts and saw that they were in civilian clothes. He glanced at himself. Everyday clothes had replaced his cape, his cane, and his suit. "Leda," he whispered.

He faced the center of the field, where Leda now stood alone. Unlike the others, she was still her dress. He ran toward her, thankful that she was safe.

"It's over," he sighed gratefully, hugging Leda to him.

"It's not over just yet," Leda stated quietly.

Paul stepped back, staring at her with questioning eyes. "What's left to be done?"

Leda smiled faintly and squeezed his hand. "I love you."

Paul continued staring, confused. "I love you, too, Leda. You know that."

Her smile broadened slightly, and she released his hand. She moved toward Cassandra, but Paul grabbed her, stopping her. She looked at him with sorrowful eyes.

"What are you about to do?" he demanded.

"What is necessary," she replied, looking past him.

"Leda, please, stop with the riddles," Paul cried. "What are you about to do?"

"Don't make this any harder, Paul," she whispered. "Please."

Paul reluctantly released her arm. "Come back to me, Leda. Promise me that much."

"I will always be with you, Paul."

Helplessly, he watched her approached Cassandra. The Guardian eyed Leda uncertainly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Cassandra asked.

"It must end here," Leda stated. "The cycle must be broken."

"Princess, please, forget what I said," Scylla cried. "Don't do this."

"This will never happen again. It will all end in this field. Now, please, do what is necessary."

The four Guardians reluctantly formed a circle around Leda, as the others faced nervously.

"What is Leda about to do?" Cami demanded.

"I don't know," Elara replied absently, her eyes never leaving her sister.

"Princess, are you sure?" Cassandra asked desperately.

"Do it now!" Leda cried, closing her tear-filled eyes.

"Hope Guardian Power!"

"Memory Guardian Power!"

Paul suddenly noticed Leda's tears. "Leda, don't do this! Stop!"

"Compassion Guardian Power!"

"Princess, are you certain?" Scylla asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Leda!" Paul cried. He ran to pull her from the circle, but a force prevented his entry.

"NOW!"

"Mercy Guardian Power!"

Auras from the four Guardians flowed toward the center of the circle, encasing Leda. Tears now poured down her face. Slowly, the auras faded, and Leda, in civilian clothes, fell to her knees.

Paul instantly hugged her, as Leda sobbed into his shoulder. He glared at the Guardians, who watched her in sympathy. "What have you done?" he demanded. "What did you do to her?"

"It is her place to tell, Paul," Cassandra stated sadly. "Not ours."

Leda looked into Paul's ice blue eyes, which were filled with concern. Gently, he wiped the tears from her cheek and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Then, he helped her rise to her feet.

"Take me home, Paul," Leda said weakly. "Take me home."


	10. Chapter 10: A Bittersweet Happy Ending

Chapter 10: A Bittersweet Happy Ending

Paul ignored the curious glances, as he carried Leda through the halls of the Jovian palace. Elara followed, leaving Caitlyn, Lysia, and the others to give the account of the battle. Quickly, they arrived at Leda's chambers. As they entered, Elara locked the door.

Paul gently placed Leda on her bed, coaxing her to sit on the edge. His heart broke as he noticed the river of tears flowing down her face. Elara quietly crossed the room and knelt beside the bed.

"Paul, will you leave for a little while?" Elara asked softly.

Paul gaped at her. "What?"

"Let me give Leda a quick exam," she explained. "I will come and get you as soon as I can."

Paul studied Leda, debating whether he should leave her with Elara. Leda wiped most of the tears from her cheeks, trying to regain some of her composure. She smiled weakly at Paul.

"I'll be fine, Paul," she said much too calmly. "I'll make sure that Elara gets you, when she's done."

Elara nodded solemnly, her eyes begging Paul to leave. He glanced from Elara to her sister one more time. Sighing, he relented.

"Make sure someone comes for me," he said, kissing Leda on the forehead. "I will be in my room."

With another glance at Leda, Paul left the room. Halfway down the hall, he heard the door lock. With a bitter sigh, Paul headed for his room, worrying about Leda each and every step of the way.

* * *

With great care, Elara locked the door, ensuring privacy. She returned to the bed and sat down beside her sister, who was staring off into space. 'What's wrong,' Elara wondered.

"What's going on?" Elara asked, hugging her sister with one arm. Immediately, through the touch, Elara received a shock. She pulled back in shock, now knowing what was wrong with her sister.

"Oh, Leda," she whispered. Leda turned to her sister, a curious expression on her face. "Leda, why?"

Leda gave a bitter grin. "I had to, Elara. For the future."

"I don't understand."

"I had to protect the future," Leda began, sighing. "There is a possibility that the prophecy is a cycle. It could be that after so many generations another set of twins are born to the Royal House of Cignus, another Child of Light and another Child of Darkness."

"You're not serious, Leda," Elara said in disbelief.

"I don't know, Elara," Leda replied, shaking her head. "I couldn't take that chance. If there was another Child of Darkness, then there would have to be another warrior and another battle. I couldn't let that happen to someone else. I'm the last of my father's bloodline, the last of the Royal House of Cignus."

"What make you think of this?"

"Scylla," Leda answered. "Before she died and I transformed, she asked me to break the cycle."

"And you did," Elara whispered, shocked.

Leda looked at her. "Elara, I had to. It was the only choice."

"But it so permanent," Elara protested.

"I couldn't take the chance of me changing my mind," Leda countered. "It was the only way I saw of ending all of this." Groaning, Leda massaged her temples.

Elara watched her sister in disbelief. Finally the silence, and the unknowing, wore on her.

"Are you going to tell Paul?" Elara asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I will," Leda answered, offended at the question. "I can't keep something like this from him or from everyone else." She paused. "At least there is some good news."

"Really?"

Leda smiled. "Yes, the Guardians will now have normal lives. They can enjoy what they were denied by duty so long ago."

"Leda, I don't understand."

Leda smiled broadened slightly. "I know, Elara. But I will tell you everything some other time. Will you go get Paul now? He must be nearly mad."

Elara gazed at her sister with the up most respect, marveling at the strength she possessed. 'If I am ever half the woman she is,' Elara thought, but stopped. She hugged Leda and headed for the door.

"You are, Elara," Leda called.

"What?" Elara turned from the door, perplexed.

"Don't worry, you are."

"How did you . . ." Elara stammered.

"I have known you long enough, Elara," Leda said. "I'm proud to have you as a sister."

"I'm honored to have you as my sister," Elara stated, a blush flooding her cheeks. "I'd better go get Paul."

"Thanks."

* * *

Paul knocked softly before entering the room. He opened the door and closed it, making sure to lock it. Wordlessly, he sat down on the bed beside Leda.

"There's something I have to tell," she said, looking at him.

"Okay," he replied hesitantly.

"You know that I love you," Leda began.

"I love you, too."

"But I'm not going to use that against you or blackmail you."

"What!" Paul cried.

"Please, just hear me out," Leda begged. Sighing, Paul waited for the rest.

"There is a possibility that the prophecy that I fulfilled is a cycle. There is a chance that in future generations this may all be repeated. I couldn't take that chance. I am the last of the line of the Royal House of Cignus. There will never be another Child of Light or another Child of Darkness."

"What are you saying?"

Leda sighed, looking out the window. "When I stepped into the circle, the Guardians used their powers on me." She paused, gathering her courage. "I am the last of my father's bloodline, and I will be the last."

"Leda," Paul said, reaching to hug her.

Leda held up her hand. "I lost my ability to have children to protect the future, but I made that choice permanently. You didn't. You deserve to have dozens of children, Paul. Please, don't let me hold you back."

Paul stared at her in complete disbelief. "Leda, I love you, now and forever. After all we have been through, after all the hardships, I am not going to give up on us," he said with resolution. "Okay, we won't have children. Leda, there is much more to love than that."

"Don't trivialize this, Paul!" Leda cried, leaving the bed and walking to the window. "I know how much you have dreamed about having a big family, after growing up alone. Don't let your feelings for me ruin that."

"I have more than just feelings for you, Leda," Paul said, rising from the bed. Leda turned, watching him with questioning eyes.

"Those dreams of having a big family included you," he explained, absently running a hand through his hair. "They've always have. Without you, the dreams don't mean anything."

He walked over to her, taking her hands in his. "I am willing to offer everything I have for you, including my life if necessary. I have almost lost you so many times, that I am eternally grateful for each moment that we have together. If we don't have a family, that's fine. All that matters to me, Leda, is that I get to spend my life with you."

Tears poured down her face as she realized how truthful his words were. "Oh, Paul," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

He immediately hugged her, trying to soothe her. "Leda, there is nothing to apologize for."

"I love you," she whispered, her tears drying on his shirt.

Paul tipped her chin up, staring into her damp, gray eyes. "I love you, too. Now and forever." Then he drew her closer for a kiss.


End file.
